<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>possessio by angelaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022126">possessio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy'>angelaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mooncrossed ~another story~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight was when the terror began.<br/>The mansion <i>possessed</i> Reira and she could do nothing but to watch herself almost hurting someone dear to her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vincent/Reira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mooncrossed ~another story~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>possessio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on a horror lore I created,<br/>so self indulgence alert xD<br/><s>ofc I must chose the kindhearted Vincent oops</s><br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The mansion didn’t want him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mansion didn’t want her heart to be divided.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mansion wanted her to hurt whoever it disliked.</em>
</p><p>At the night of the full moon and only at those nights when the ghost regained her physical body by some dark miracle, Reira wandered through the darkened hallways. Pitch black shadows danced across the mansion’s walls, moving along with her shadow.</p><p>The night was at its darkest and the silence was almost dreadful, tonight she’d been holding a knife that was snatched from the kitchen, her long nightgown that she wore sweeping across the carpeted floor. Every creak on the floor was terrorizing her from within, her steps were determined, her face was blank and emotionless.</p><p>A feminine silhouette of white wandering down towards a certain room. Vincent's. </p><p>What terrified her was, Reira could see everything, could hear everything, could feel the hilt of the knife in her hand, but being deprived of her own will was enough to inflict inexplicable fear. Her defiance meant nothing in this situation, not when she lost all the control to move her hands or her feet.</p><p>A scream was building inside her but the darkness silenced her and her fingers gripped the hilt of the knife tighter than she would ever have. No, it wasn’t her will to hold this knife or to head over to a certain room where Vincent was sleeping. <em>It was the mansion’s.</em></p><p>The fear that gripped her, however, was as real as it could be — <em>Why are you doing this?</em> Reira spoke from her mind to whatever force that took control of her physical body, and she begged for mercy. <em>What has he done that makes you want to harm him?</em></p><p>No answer, the mansion was not a living being who would talk, it was merely a force of an immense darkness with frightening histories over the decades ever since it was built. Deep in the forest, away from any other residence and city.</p><p>Heart was pounding madly; she almost felt it was about to burst out of her chest. Her hand opened the door on its own will, her feet brought her farther into the room where Vincent laid sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dark presence. Reira stood on the side of his reclined bed, kneeling beside him and she froze for some moments.</p><p>The knife was pointed above his chest while her hands were trembling as she fought the deadly force with whatever will she could muster. <em>Don’t hurt him, not him. Please</em>. Even so, her knife was still closing in. The sharp edge rested right on his exposed skin between the unbuttoned shirt and tears brimming in her eyes, the only part of her that remained under her control.</p><p>That moment, Vincent’s eyes shot open and he saw her holding a knife with all the intention of hurting him. But then, he noticed the furious tears and smiled in acknowledgment. “I know this is not you.” His larger hands covered hers without more resistance although he could have fought or escaped. “If it’s really you, Reira, you won’t ever hurt anyone.”</p><p>Her chest constricted painfully at his statement. <em>Please! I never had a grudge against you even though I have to remain here forever. Don’t kill Vincent! </em></p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment of silence. The muscles of her fingers tightened the grip around the knife as her mind screamed endlessly. <em>Why won't you fight me?!</em> Reira wished he would overpower her but he did not, he simply stared up to her with so much kindness radiating from him. Her heart leapt in her throat. <em>Fight, Vincent! Hurt me, I don’t care, but don’t get yourself hurt!</em></p><p>The crimson blood spread in his white shirt as the tip cut into his skin, yet Vincent still smiled his angelic smile, kind and gentle. </p><p>Contrary to her thoughts, it was the pure love and trust in Vincent’s eyes that broke the force. And a whisper of, “I love you.”</p><p>Reira’s breathing heaved as the force left her altogether, a powerful surge of relief and the full control hit her at once. The heavy weight that pressed down inside her had gone. So was her grip around her knife, loosening and she quickly pulled off the knife and threw it away on the floor.</p><p>Her tears were still flowing when she regained her voice, she sobbed brokenly while kneeling beside him — a cry of helplessness through shaking breaths. “I’m sorry..” The words repeated over and over.</p><p>Vincent rose up to embrace her gently, letting her cry on his shoulder. “It’s only a small wound. Everything is all right now.”</p><p>“No, Vincent, it won’t. I might do this again to you.”</p><p>“You’re strong enough to fight it, Reira, you just did.” His voice was a low murmur, laced with trust and warmth.</p><p>“That’s not it. You’re horribly wrong, it wasn’t me winning against it — What just happened was the mansion giving back my will. It let me win.” A choked sob as she tried to push him away with all her strength, but Vincent refused to release her. Reira was terribly furious, but how could she fight against an unseen force? The only way to keep him safe was.. “Leave.. Leave this mansion, and never come back.” Even if it meant breaking her heart as well.</p><p>“I won’t ever leave.”</p><p>“This mansion won’t be kind to you, a-and these hands will hurt you again..” <em>My own hands will hurt you.</em></p><p>Vincent pulled her away from him by her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. “I’m never leaving you behind, Reira.” He had known about her truths, that she was a ghost and could regain a physical body only in full moon nights. But in his eyes, she was a girl who was as bright as the moon, the very one he wanted to protect. He brushed away her tears with his fingertips, a pang of pain hit his chest. Not the wound she inflicted but the inability to help her or to cut her ties with this evil mansion so she would be free.</p><p>“You better leave, Vincent. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you.” Reira knew the mansion did this not only with intention to hurt Vincent, but to give her a lesson as well. That Reira was the mansion’s, being loved by a force of darkness might cost a lot more than anyone would ever have thought.</p><p>The mansion never allowed her ghost to leave, not her human self as well — she was forever trapped here. But it won’t be able to get rid of the feelings she had for Vincent, the one who opened his heart for a ghost. Showering her with love and kindness that she never felt in her whole life. </p><p>He settled her to sit beside him and gathered her in his arms once more. Vincent’s gentle fingers combed through her hair soothingly and whispered sweet nothings until her sobs quieted down. </p><p>The mansion might love her but someone else loved her more now, enough to get himself hurt or wounded to not lose her, even under the threat of a force of terrible, terrible darkness. A force that he might have to face every full moon night.</p><p>Reira won’t be able to leave the mansion.</p><p>Neither did he.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>